


I Have Come Home

by miss_whimsy



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Future Fic, M/M, Murder Mystery, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 05:42:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11502945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_whimsy/pseuds/miss_whimsy
Summary: A love story, with detective interruptions.(To steal a summary from Dorothy L Sayers)





	I Have Come Home

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Busman's Honeymoon by Dorothy L Sayers. 
> 
> I wanted to write a story about Robert and Aaron as amateur detectives and what better way is there to do that than take one of my favourite books and give it a nice Robron spin?
> 
> Rating may change in later chapters.

**Marriage Announcement**  

_Hotten Courier. 16th June, 2018._

Sugden-Dingle. On the 14th of July, 2018 at Oulton Hall, Leeds. Robert Jacob Sugden to Aaron Dingle both of Emmerdale, West Yorkshire.

 

 

 

 

_To:[ aaron.dingle@holeyscrap.co.uk ](mailto:aaron.dingle@holeyscrap.co.uk)_

_From:[ robert.sugden@hjhaulage.co.uk ](mailto:robert.sugen@hjhaulage.co.uk)_

_Subject: Accounts_

I miss you

 

_To:[ robert.sugden@hjhaulage.co.uk ](mailto:robert.sugden@hjhaulage.co.uk)_

_From:[ aaron.dingle@holeyscrap.co.uk ](mailto:aaron.dingle@holeyscrap.co.uk)_

_Subject: Re Accounts_

How is that about the accounts? Or is it the accounts you miss?

 

_To:[ aaron.dingle@holeyscrap.co.uk ](mailto:aaron.dingle@holeyscrap.co.uk)_

_From:[ robert.sugden@hjhaulage.co.uk ](mailto:robert.sugen@hjhaulage.co.uk)_

_Subject: Re Accounts_

Yes, Aaron. I have a burning passion for the accounts.

 

_To:[ robert.sugden@hjhaulage.co.uk ](mailto:robert.sugden@hjhaulage.co.uk)_

_From:[ aaron.dingle@holeyscrap.co.uk ](mailto:aaron.dingle@holeyscrap.co.uk)_

_Subject: Re Accounts_

Knew it. Weirdo.

Does this mean you have a burning passion for me?

 

_To:[ aaron.dingle@holeyscrap.co.uk ](mailto:aaron.dingle@holeyscrap.co.uk)_

_From:[ robert.sugden@hjhaulage.co.uk ](mailto:robert.sugen@hjhaulage.co.uk)_

_Subject: Re Accounts_

You know I do.

 

_To:[ robert.sugden@hjhaulage.co.uk ](mailto:robert.sugden@hjhaulage.co.uk)_

_From:[ aaron.dingle@holeyscrap.co.uk ](mailto:aaron.dingle@holeyscrap.co.uk)_

_Subject: Re Accounts_

Awww.

 

_To:[ aaron.dingle@holeyscrap.co.uk ](mailto:aaron.dingle@holeyscrap.co.uk)_

_From:[ robert.sugden@hjhaulage.co.uk ](mailto:robert.sugen@hjhaulage.co.uk)_

_Subject: Re Accounts_

Is that all you can say?

 

_To:[ robert.sugden@hjhaulage.co.uk ](mailto:robert.sugden@hjhaulage.co.uk)_

_From:[ aaron.dingle@holeyscrap.co.uk ](mailto:aaron.dingle@holeyscrap.co.uk)_

_Subject: Re Accounts_

I miss you too, idiot. I texted you not five minutes ago.

 

_To:[ aaron.dingle@holeyscrap.co.uk ](mailto:aaron.dingle@holeyscrap.co.uk)_

_From:[ robert.sugden@hjhaulage.co.uk ](mailto:robert.sugen@hjhaulage.co.uk)_

_Subject: Accounts_

I’ll be home tomorrow.

 

_To:[ robert.sugden@hjhaulage.co.uk ](mailto:robert.sugden@hjhaulage.co.uk)_

_From:[ aaron.dingle@holeyscrap.co.uk ](mailto:aaron.dingle@holeyscrap.co.uk)_

_Subject: Re Accounts_

You better be. I gave Liv fifty quid to go out with Gabby and stay out.

Well I should say, you gave her fifty quid.

 

_To:[ aaron.dingle@holeyscrap.co.uk ](mailto:aaron.dingle@holeyscrap.co.uk)_

_From:[ robert.sugden@hjhaulage.co.uk ](mailto:robert.sugen@hjhaulage.co.uk)_

_Subject: Re Accounts_

What’s fifty quid if it means I get you all to myself.

I do, don’t I?

 

_To:[ robert.sugden@hjhaulage.co.uk ](mailto:robert.sugden@hjhaulage.co.uk)_

_From:[ aaron.dingle@holeyscrap.co.uk ](mailto:aaron.dingle@holeyscrap.co.uk)_

_Subject: Re Accounts_

Too right you do.

Mum wants to talk about centrepieces, by the way.

 

_To:[ aaron.dingle@holeyscrap.co.uk ](mailto:aaron.dingle@holeyscrap.co.uk)_

_From:[ robert.sugden@hjhaulage.co.uk ](mailto:robert.sugen@hjhaulage.co.uk)_

_Subject: Re Accounts_

I told her to do what she wants.

 

_To:[ robert.sugden@hjhaulage.co.uk ](mailto:robert.sugden@hjhaulage.co.uk)_

_From:[ aaron.dingle@holeyscrap.co.uk ](mailto:aaron.dingle@holeyscrap.co.uk)_

_Subject: Re Accounts_

So did I but you know how she is.

 

_To:[ aaron.dingle@holeyscrap.co.uk ](mailto:aaron.dingle@holeyscrap.co.uk)_

_From:[ robert.sugden@hjhaulage.co.uk ](mailto:robert.sugen@hjhaulage.co.uk)_

_Subject: Re Accounts_

I miss you

 

_To:[ robert.sugden@hjhaulage.co.uk ](mailto:robert.sugden@hjhaulage.co.uk)_

_From:[ aaron.dingle@holeyscrap.co.uk ](mailto:aaron.dingle@holeyscrap.co.uk)_

_Subject: Re Accounts_

You said that.

 

_To:[ aaron.dingle@holeyscrap.co.uk ](mailto:aaron.dingle@holeyscrap.co.uk)_

_From:[ robert.sugden@hjhaulage.co.uk ](mailto:robert.sugen@hjhaulage.co.uk)_

_Subject: Re Accounts_

I love you. Can I say that without getting grief?

 

_To:[ robert.sugden@hjhaulage.co.uk ](mailto:robert.sugden@hjhaulage.co.uk)_

_From:[ aaron.dingle@holeyscrap.co.uk ](mailto:aaron.dingle@holeyscrap.co.uk)_

_Subject: Re Accounts_

I love you too.

 

 

**Excerpts from the diary of Chastity Dingle**

_15th April 2018_

Aaron proposed to Robert last night. It was two years to the day since they started their relationship properly (so Aaron says). They are apparently not in any rush to make things legal, but after last year I can't see it taking forever for them to get around to it. I can't pretend I'm not worried. I put on my best smile for Aaron but Robert definitely knows I'm not happy. I'm trying, I really am. It's not like I think he wants to hurt Aaron. I don't think he wants to hurt anyone, but sometimes he does it anyway and I don't want Aaron to spend the rest of his life worried that Robert's going mess up again. He's already been through so much. He deserves to be happy. And I know Robert makes him happy but he's also made him so sad. I don't know what to do for the best.

_22nd April 2018_

It's Robert's birthday today so we all went out for dinner. He managed to nobble me when Aaron was conspiring with Liv and swore blind he wasn't ever going to hurt Aaron again. Practically begged for my blessing. I don't understand him sometimes. He can be like night and day. He does love Aaron. I told him I knew that. But he can't promise he'll never hurt him and I told him that too. He looked a bit worried after that. Quiet. Until the big surprise of course. I've never seen anyone blush so much over a cake. Though I suppose the thirty odd candles and an entire restaurant singing happy birthday might do it. Liv filmed the whole thing, looking far too gleeful. She's been a lot happier recently too, bless her.

_31st May 2018_

Paddy said he wasn't going to another wedding and he and Aaron had a huge row. And then Aaron and Robert had a huge row. And then Robert and Liv. I know Paddy will come round eventually but why does everyone seem determined to cause more problems for them? Haven't they been through enough? I just want them to be happy. I know it's naïve and that life doesn't work like that but honestly, Aaron's my son and all I want in life is for him to be happy. I want Robert to be happy. I want Liv to be happy. I'll have to have a word with Paddy in the morning.

 

 

_To:[adam.barton@holeyscrap.co.uk](mailto:adam.barton@holeyscrap.co.uk)_

_From:[aaron.dingle@holeyscrap.co.uk](mailto:aaron.dingle@holeyscrap.co.uk)_

_Subject: Re (no subject)_

_Mate, of course I want you to be my best man. You're my brother.  But if it's going to be too weird with Vic then I get it. I promise._

_She's not seeing anyone. Really subtle, Ad._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Excerpts from the diary of Chastity Dingle**

_15th July 2018_

The wedding went off without a hitch and at least this time Aaron's not going to prison straight after. They looked so happy. I've never seen either of them so happy. They only had eyes for each other. It was beautiful to watch. And this time it's all legal and done properly. They're off to Wales today with Liv for a mini-honeymoon. I offered to look after her, but I think after the last year or two they all just want to enjoy some time together. Love them. Even Robert, though I'm not admitting that out loud anytime soon. Maybe at Christmas, if he's a good boy. Oh, I can say that Adam and Victoria looked very cosy last night. Caught them having a snog out by the fountain when I nipped out for a fag. (Yes I know. Its been a stressful year. I just had one). So no idea what's happening there but I hope it works out for them too. 

 

 

 


End file.
